A transformer performs voltage conversion by utilizing the principle of electromagnetic induction. It mainly comprises a winding axis, an iron core, the first and second windings wound around the winding stand, etc. An input voltage is transmitted to the first winding before the iron core generates electromagnetic effects, and this makes the second winding generate output voltage. Since the numbers of turns of the first and second windings are different, a different output voltage can be obtained.
The traditional transformer has multiple double flange bobbins which have a winding groove. The copper wire is wound around the winding groove to form the first winding. Additionally, traditional transformers use the conductive sheet as the second winding. The conductive sheet is disposed between the adjacent double flange bobbins (outside the winding groove). That is, double flange bobbins of the traditional transformer are between the first winding and the second winding. Since the double flange bobbin is with certain thickness, it takes up the winding space on the winding axis, which affects the output voltage of the transformer. Furthermore, the assembly processes of the traditional transformer are complicated.
Hence, the disclosure provides an improved design to solve the aforementioned problems.